


Richonne Drabbles And Shorts

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempt at Humor, Cat Puns, Comfort Food, Comfort Reading, Crack, Difficult Decisions, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Food Kink, Interracial Relationship, Love Triangles, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Peeping, Phone Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Almost Not Posted' shots and drabbles from the infamous Richonne Lemon Shots Collection...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening In The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [oreoangel320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoangel320/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne Wallace is a beautiful successful lawyer trying to have a relaxing evening at home after a long day in court. Sheriff Rick Grimes is a sexy single dad, working another late shift at the police station. He's bored and wants to talk to his girlfriend.
> 
> Let's listen in on their conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Sign Your Name By Terrance Trent D'Arby

 

_ _

 

* * *

 

"Hello"

"What are ya wearing?"

"Don't call me asking me what I'm wearing, you sound like a pervert."

"I sound like a pervert? The way you talked to me last night was beyond perverted."

"That was in the heat of passion."

"That was sexy as fuck. Do it again."

"Where are you, Rick?"

"At the station, Shane is still sick, so I got Morgan and Daryl out on patrol, Hershel is asleep in his office, as usual, it's a slow night."

"So you're bored."

"And horny…"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Michonne don't!"

"So you want me to talk dirty, to you?"

"I just wanna hear ya voice baby. What are ya doin?"

"I just finished writing my closing argument for court in the morning, now I 'm about to make a light dinner and watch TV until I fall asleep."

"What are ya making?"

"Just a Cobb salad and a glass of wine…"

"What do ya put in your Cobb salad?"

"Wow, you really are bored, aren't you?"

"Anything to keep ya talkin, your voice is so damn sexy."

"Well, I have a vintage Merlot, which I used to make a nice red wine and raspberry vinaigrette dressing. I used iceberg, watercress, and Romaine lettuce. I'm slicing tomatoes now. Then add some chives, blue cheese a hard-boiled egg. After that, I'll toss in some chicken breast and some bacon; oh yeah and an avocado."

"Damn woman, that sounds good!"

"Better than the steak and Au Gratin potatoes I made you last night?"

"Well, nothin is better than your sirloin steak and super creamy potatoes Michonne."

"Thanks, baby, I'm glad you like my cooking."

"You're a great cook, but your sweet, honey dessert is what I crave."

"I knew this conversation wouldn't stay casual for long."

"You have that effect on me sexy lady. Are you barefoot in the kitchen?"

"Yes and I'm only wearing a white silk robe."

"With nothing on underneath?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh, hell baby..! Can I come over after my shift?"

"No! That's not until five am and I have to be at court at eight in the morning."

"That gives me at least three hours to make mad, passionate love to ya."

"I'm really hanging up now."

"You wouldn't."

"I will if you keep this nonsense up."

"I won't stop tryin ta get ya hot and bothered, cause that's what you do ta me all the time."

"It's not intentional; I'm just irresistible to you."

"That you are, now go to your room and lay your sexy body down on our bed."

"I will do no such thing."

"You are no fun."

"That's not what you said last night."

"You're right; I was too busy moanin out your name last night. I love the way you take charge. I'm getting hard just thinking about."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Now I am."

"Are your pants still on?"

"For now, all ya have to do is tell me to take them off."

"You'd do that if I asked."

"I'd do anything for you."

"Really…"

"Yep..."

"Well, I'd like you to go wake up Hershel and get started on that mountain of paperwork I know you've got sitting in front of you."

"Or, I could just talk to you and have Glen and Tyrese do the paperwork for me in the mornin. I'm the Sheriff ya know."

"I know baby, but you're just gonna have to control your erection until tomorrow."

"Time goes by way too slow when I'm not with you Michonne. I want you to know, you are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"That means so much to hear you say that Rick. I want you to know that you make me so happy, and I find myself falling deeper in love with you every day.

"I'm so in love with you baby; I can't imagine my life without you and..."

"Rick... did I just hear someone's voice?"

"Yeah, that's Herschel, guess he's done with his cat nap and actually wants to get some work done."

"Okay, well I'll let you get to that, later Rick."

"Later Michonne..."

 


	2. Yougurt Vs. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick must choose between Michonne or Jessie, good ole honest Abe (Abraham Ford) offers his advice on how Rick can decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired By: My constant temptation for all things chocolate.
> 
> Setting: ASZ
> 
> Song: Nina Simone - The Turning Point
> 
> This is just a story...Let's not take this too serious!

 

 

The moon is high in the night sky, but the light isn't enough to light all the darkened corners of the forest. The black crawls all around them, thick branches that block out moonbeams hide the reanimated humans who roam just beyond the safety of the walls. Rick hears the patio door creak open; he's too distracted by thoughts to acknowledge whomever it was joining him on the porch.

"So what're you gonna do?" Abe asks, partly out of curiosity, but mostly out of boredom. Deanna's party was a snooze-fest. 

Rick raised an eyebrow and stoically peered at his ginger-haired friend for a moment. "What am I gonna do about what?" The dark haired man finally asked. He had several conflicts on his mind, a platter of shit to deal with, he wasn't sure what Abraham was referring too.

"I guess I should be asking, who're you gonna choose."

Now Abe's query made perfect sense; Rick furrowed his brow in frustration. He tried not to be agitated by his presence, he knew Abe did not mean any harm.

"You make it sound as simple as picking a dessert off a menu."

"It is that easy," Abe said confidently, taking a swig of his bottled beer. "Which one do you think has the sweetest pudding? Who do you want to dip your spoon in the most? Who has the most potential to make you erupt with desire?" Abe says with a hearty chuckle.

Rick fans a dismissive hand at Abe, "Do you realize how dumb that sounds."

"It might sound silly, but just think about it." Abe makes his way towards the patio door. "You might piss one of em off, but at least you won't have to keep running from both of em." Abe went into the house, leaving Rick to his thoughts.

For the past three days, Rick's been avoiding both women. After arriving at Deanna's dinner party, he quickly retreated to the porch when both ladies arrived together. The tension between the trios was so thick, Michonne's Katana couldn't cut through it. Rick took a deep exasperated sigh. A few days ago Jessie and Michonne had given Rick an ultimatum.

Rick had a choice to make.

His choice had an impending possibility to create hostility and could ultimately divide the group. One of the ladies would feel the sting of Rick's unrequited love. Rick paced back and forth on the porch in deep thought…

Jessie...Even though I just met her, she reminds me of where I came from. She's home-grown strawberries and cream sweet. The type of fresh fruit my mother would pick at the farmers market. She's healthy and wholesome. Jessie is fruit-filled Greek Yogurt. A velvety, sweet and creamy dessert. The gratifying consistency and delectable flavor make her extremely palatable, especially when infused with strawberries and honey.

She'd be a treat.

Michonne, who has slowly built a strong bond with me and my family is a tradition that breaks all boundaries. She's exotic, decadent, and unattainable. Michonne is Chocolate Cake. But not just any chocolate cake. Her lovely face is shaped chocolate mousse covered in shiny chocolate ganache, laid on a bed of chopped macadamia nuts. Her lips and smile are raspberries and white chocolate sauce. Her voice and attitude, pure viscous wrapped in warm throat soothing sauce. The constancy that melts your mouth. Her incredible body sculpted from head to toe. A chocolate cookie in the shape of a clamshell with chocolate syrup stripes on the back of the cookie with whipped mousse frosting, a bitter and simultaneously sweet taste and smell that puts me in a serene mental state. With the rich deep shades of brown on every delicious layer, this cake is a slice of pure happiness on my white Styrofoam plate.

Damn, I guess Abe was right…This is a no-brainer...

I'll be extra kind when I tell yogurt- I mean Jessie, that cake- I mean Michonne is the only dessert- I mean woman for me.

 


	3. Pretty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young single and sexy Michonne has a new pet. Officer Rick Grimes wants to know the pussy a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Tom Cat by Muddy Waters
> 
> Yeah you know I'm a tomcat and you's my kitten  
> And I'm scratching around in your windowpane  
> Yeeeah you know I'm a tomcat and you's my kitten  
> And I've been scratching around in your windowpane  
> Let me in let me in baby  
> So I can feel good all over again

 

Rick could hear her voice calling out as he quietly made his way from the front yard to the back patio.

"Here kitty, here kitty," she called out, to distracted to notice his approach. She was turned away from him, she held a small flashlight, pointing it into the darkness of the backyard. "Oh, where are you, Rick?" She huffed. "Heeeeeere, Riiiiick, come here Rick." She called out again.

Rick suppressed a gasp, then a chuckle...

She still hadn't noticed he was there, so he quietly made his way back around to the front porch.

He leaned against the rail with a satisfied smirk on his charming face. Suddenly a white cat strolled up to him. Bending forward, Rick gave the fluffy old tom-cat, with the brightest blue eyes a firm petting. He gently roved over the cat's chin, head, back, tail and then back up to his chin. The cat purred his approval and rubbed himself earnestly against Rick's leg.

"There you are kitty-cat!" Michonne called out to her elusive cat. "Hi, Rick." She smiled at the handsome man.

His cerulean eyes lit up at the sight of her, he was undeniably infatuated with the dark-skinned beauty.

"What brings you by on this muggy summer night?" She asked her small-town officer while making her way to the top of the stairs.

"I just wanted to see you." He admitted shyly. "I see you got a cat..." Rick could not contain the mischievous smirk from surfacing, "...what's the handsome fella's name?" He asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He beamed as he watched Michonne's causal expression shift to unadulterated nervousness.

"Uh, his name-Uh..." She stuttered. "His name is Mr. Whiskers."

"Mr. Whiskers" Rick repeated while gently scratching the stubble on his chin. "He doesn't look like no Mr. Whiskers to me, try again doll."

Michonne's eyes became impossibly wide at his response.

"Well, uh, geese Rick I just got him, he doesn't have a name just yet!" she piped, tugging the furry feline away from Rick's leg.

She sat down on the porch swing and the cat settled onto her lap. The single father promptly sat right beside her.

"Then let's give this blue-eyed guy a name, shall we." He coolly replied.

"Why..."Michonne mumbled, looking down nervously at her furry friend.

"Well, he's your buddy, right? You care about him don't cha?"

"Well yeah," Michonne agreed, wishing he would just drop the whole matter altogether.

"I think you should name him after a person that you really really like."

"I'll name him Herschel then." She nervously smiled. "He's my favorite coach. I won my first track and field award cause of him."

"Nah," Rick shook his head. You should name the cat after a person you'd want to snuggle up with at night."

"What?" Michonne says in disbelief.

And suddenly it hits her... He heard...And there is no way in hell, she's ever going to admit that she named her sweet precious creature after the indisputably sexy, smug bachelor; there is no denying that Rick Grimes is very easy on the eyes.

No way...

"He needs a cooler name, Herschel is an old man's name." Rick let out a mock sigh.

"So what do you suggest?"

"He needs a young, handsome name, given he's such a good lookin cat."

The dark-skinned woman coarsely rolled her eyes, she had heard enough from the King's County Sheriff, for one night. There was only so much of Rick's arrogance she could stand, his attitude needed some serious adjusting.  

"You know Rick." She let his name roll of her tongue as if it was something offensive. "This cat is also a pompous ass who is afraid of commitments and is very much full of himself. As a matter of fact tonight Mr. Slick has been running all over town rubbing himself on any and everyone who would let him."

Rick's mouth fell open, hanging ajar like a fish on a hook. Michonne got up from the porch-swing; she sauntered into her house, letting the door slam hard behind her.

Rick chuckled knowing full and well the shit he just stirred up.


	4. Pussy Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Michonne both have some explaining to do... Part II of Pretty Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AU -RICHONNE- OOC

 

 

"This dinner was fantastic," Rick smiled and then took another sip of his smooth red wine, "You're an excellent cook Chonne."

"Thank you." The dark-skinned beauty beamed. Rick was the sweetest, most attentive man she'd ever dated. The past few weeks, the two had spent every available moment together.

"I have a surprise for you," Rick stood from his chair. "I'll be right back to help you with the dishes." 

The young woman's perfectly arched brow crinkled. "Offering to help with the dishes is surprise enough."

He chuckled and excused himself from the table as Michonne watched him skip out of the dining room.

From the dining room, she could hear the front porch door open and close suddenly; curiosity drew her into the foyer and she swung the door open just in time to see Rick taking the last step onto the porch, in his arms was a cardboard box.

"Yeeeeoww..." a high pitched mew came from the little box. She leaned over, peering in; inside the blanket lined box was a kitten.

"Her name is Michonne."

The lovely woman 's heart fluttered inside her chest as she let out an audible gasp, her big doe eyes peered joyfully at the little black feline with white paws as it stumbles around on the periwinkle blanket.

"She was the smallest in the litter; that didn't stop her from climbing over two larger cats, claiming a spot at the bowl of Meow Mix."

"Aww, Rick..." She took in a deep breath, amazement didn't quite cover it. She felt like someone just took her spark of wonder and poured on kerosene. "...Why did you name her Michonne?"

"The moment I saw her, I knew I wanted to take care of her...To love her..."

"Love her..." She repeated, the smile she showed on the outside didn't adequately reflect what she felt inside; it was as if every neuron of her brain was trying to fire in both directions at once - the best kind of paralysis. It wasn't entirely what he said though, his words were like vanilla pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way, and it was the richness of his tones – luxurious and warm.

He saw the shock register on her face before she could hide it. A small smile played on his lips, and he gently placed the box on the porch swing. At that moment something took hold of her and the next thing she knew, she had slammed her lips into him, nearly knocked all wind from his lungs.

Rick hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her sweet mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of the wine being exchanged in the intermingling of billowing breaths. Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, curly hair. In an instant she had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against her own, before she drew back into his lips.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted from her hips to her ass. It settled there and pulled her closer. He let out a groan, unbelieving at how soft, warm and fragrant she is. She inhaled sharply; she was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead, she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Come back inside." Michonne rasped; their breaths still mingled.

Rick nodded as he reluctantly pulled away from the most sensual woman he's ever met. He picked up the box and Michonne led him to the kitchen. From the cupboard, she grabbed a can of cat food and two small bowls.

"Come here, Rick..." She called out while making direct contact with the handsome man. The Sheriff beamed back at the beautiful woman; finally, he thought to himself and he set the box down at Michonne's feet.

"Meeeeoooow"... Both heads turn at the sound of the tom-cat's baritone mew. The fluffy white feline, strolled in as if he owned the room, briefly glancing at Michonne, then Rick. He strolled past the two to his bowl and began chowing down on his treat.

"Why did you name him Rick?" He asked watching her as she remains leaning forward, petting both cats.

"He chose me... out of all the houses he could have shown up at, he came here; he makes me smile with his self-assured confidence, charm and good looks...Seriously Rick, you and this cat are practically one in the same."

Rick let out a hearty chuckle, "If that the case, can I curl up in your bed tonight like he does?"

"Can you keep your paws to yourself?"

"There's no way in hell I couldn't touch you and you know it."

Michonne chuckled, "Look..."

Rick tore his eyes from Michonne's beautiful face to observe what she was observing.

The bigger cat was inquisitively peering in the box while the little cat stood on her tiny hind legs to meet his gaze. The two cats were literally sniffing each other out.

Michonne couldn't let the night end just yet. She was having way too much fun.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was totally inspired by dreamspell. May she have plenty of restful nights.


	5. All Because Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Michonne Wright has an impressive record, solving major crimes for the FBI in Atlanta. But with all of her intellectual knowledge and extensive training, it never prepared her for what was happening right in front of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Total fluff-crack and attempted humor in a Non-ZA universe. There will be a Part II 
> 
> Song: All Because Of You By: U2

 

 

 

* * *

 

**MICHONNE POV**

**10:30 PM Friday**

Deanna casually strolled by and I briefly peered up from my laptop. "Where is everyone?"  She said looking around at the empty office. 

"Hmm, everyone called in," I said giving her another brief glance. "Glenn wasn't feeling well, Daryl's going to the Carrie Underwood concert, and Rick has a hot date."

"Goddamnit…"Deanna's usually cool manner shifted promptly to agitation, She looked downright irate.

"Captain...?" Now my normally causal face turns into a frown. What in the hell is going on?

"Seriously Lieutenant… you're one of the smartest women in law enforcement..."

Wow, that was nice. I don't remember ever receiving such high praises from my Captain before.

"Thanks, Captain, but I still don't..."

She cut me off in mid-sentence... "The Three Amigos are playing hooky and I want to know why," she grumbled, "They think because I've been AWOL for a couple of days I wouldn't know any better…" Deanna dug into her pocket, pulling out her cellular.

"Any better about what?" I asked, completely clueless. But now that I think back, the guys were acting a bit strange today. It is not out of the norm for Grimes to behave abnormally, that's just one of his many endearing quirks, but Rhee and Dixon are methodically level headed so...

"I'll give you a clue Detective Wright." She huffed, letting out the last syllable of my name with precise articulation. "Rhee never gets sick, Carrie Underwood's concert is next Friday and Grimes is not on a freaking date, everyone knows he's in love with you.

"What the..!" I didn't mean to say that aloud.

She glared at me dismissively, irritated by my confusion.

"Are you going to make me take back what I just said about how smart you are Michonne?" She grimaces while dialing her phone frantically. She places the phone on my desk pushing the speaker icon; the person she is dialing is not answering, so she hangs up and dials another number.

"I suppose not." I stammer. "But you said everyone knows…"

"Yes, everyone knows Rick is head over heels for you. Mayor knows, hell even Attorney General knows…" She says rolling her eyes. "Everyone…"

"Hello." A male voice answers the phone after several rings.

"Walsh - I need you to track down, my three insubordinate's…" Captain Monroe, picks up her cellular and abruptly turned and left my office, too preoccupied with chasing 'the amigos' down to really answer my questions.

I'm left with my thoughts of confusion and embarrassment. Everyone knows Rick is in love with me? My palms get all sweaty, no longer able to concentrate on work so I slam my notebook shut. The Mayor and Attorney General who've I've only met twice know? My head suddenly feels light.

How can that be when nothing has ever happened between us?

Has he told people he's in love with me? Why would he do something so stupid? He'd totally expose himself to scrutiny and skepticism, he'd lose his credibility as the badass senior detective with the unreadable demur. I'd be labeled as the rookie chick who's more of a distraction than an agent. I'd lose all credibility as a detective in this precinct and I've worked too hard at my career for this bullshit.

I clench my fist into a tight ball.

Are people talking about us?

I mean sure, the attraction is present and accounted for. Rick is a nice looking guy. Well, he's better than nice; the man is fine, but still. Oh my! I wonder has anyone caught me staring at his cute little ass.

Has he been looking at mine?

I've caught him smiling at me from time to time – no biggie, his nickname is 'officer friendly' cause he smiles a lot. Recalling every single encounter with curly- locks, the very first that pops into my mind is the Commissioners Gala. I was dressed in a white designer dress that was tailored to fit me like a glove.

When the valet approached my car, before he could open my door, Rick was there pulling me out of the car, looking mighty fine in his tux, his normally unruly curls were groomed to perfection. We walked in together and was greeted by the team. When Captain Monroe introduced the team to Mayor Morgan Jones and Attorney General Herschel Greene, I remember the throw-away comment Greene said about how cute of a couple Rick and I made. I corrected him, telling him, Rick and I are only colleagues. Rick was very attentive, every time I finished a drink, Rick was quick to find a server and provide me with another. Later that night, Jones asked me to dance, he jokingly said that he's sure that Rick wants to ask me to dance too. Rick was all smiles the whole night but he never asked me to dance despite all the opportunities, so I shrugged it off.

However, now I'm forced to re-examine everything. If he told Jones he's in love with me. That would most certainly be a way of blocking my chances with other guys in our profession. Jones is respectful and so are a lot of men in our profession, if Rick has placed his claim on me the decent men would honor his request.

There is no way in hell he'd do something like that…Would he?

But Monroe practically said he has done just that. Still, I just cannot see it. If Rick is nothing, he is direct, deception is just not his cup of tea. Aside from his charming good looks, his main feature would be honest, goofy smiles, dire awkwardness around me and silence.

Oh, crap on a cracker!

He is in love with me!

This is not fair…Damn you, Rick Grimes, damn you and your sweet fine ass to hell! Why do you act like a lovesick pup around me? Why can't you be my platonic professional superiors like Rhee and Dixon?

So now, since I haven't been returning his affections, I'm sure everyone thinks I'm a mean ice-queen. I gather my files and place them in my briefcase. Rick said he has a hot date, but according to Monroe, Rick has a flaming torch for me and there is no way he'd even ask another woman out.

So why the hell would he say he's on a hot date; completely dismissing his affections for me?

This shouldn't bother me, but it does.

I need a drink, a hot bath, and some sleep.

* * *

**7:30 AM Monday**

"Lieutenant Wright," Captain Monroe called me from her office phone.

"Yes, Captain," I answer, sipping my coffee while praying for the caffeine to take effect. I didn't get much rest this weekend. This whole Rick 'loving me' thing has completely destroyed my sanity.

"Bring all the case files you're working on."

"Right away Captain." I gather all my recent files, which are a lot. I'm always the one left to do the guys paperwork, sometimes I feel like a secretary instead of a detective, but this is how most detectives start out. Everyone has to pay their dues. I would have been done with my work if I hadn't also been busy implementing a new electronic filing system for all the case files.I stack all the file folders on her already cluttered desk.

"Jesus, Wright," Monroe exclaimed as she thumbs through my mountain of folders. "How do you do it all?" Before I could answer she continued. "No matter, you won't have to do anything for the next three months. I am making The Three Amigos your desk jockeys. Ringleader Grimes is first up to be your bitch."

"Yes, Captain." I smile brightly. I return to my office and type up instructions on how to file the paperwork in the new electronic database and send it to the guys in a group email. I also print out the instructions and make three copies on the Xerox machine. Just as I am about to leave my office Rick barges in.

"Hello, Lieutenant Wright." He smiled that sweetheart smile while flashing those big blue bedroom eyes my way. I wanted to slap him for making me think about him all weekend, for making my heart flutter like this.

"Hello, Lieutenant Grimes." I manage to say, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." He answered meaningfully, causing the air to become thick with tension.

I let in a deep breath but I might as well had been trying to breathe underwater. He took a step closer, then another and another until there was no space left between us at all.

 

 


	6. In Mint Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confess and free your soul...

 

 

 

"Yes, you can." He'd said to me.

His voice was like the magma chamber of a volcano, deep, but filled entirely with the molten rock. His voice could be powerful enough to make your bones feel like they were vibrating. When Rick Grimes spoke, everyone would turn, whether they knew him or not.

His long fingers ran through his deep, wavy, coal colored hair, which shifted back into place once his hand had gone past. The light coming from my office window made it sheen to a shade of melting dark chocolate and his slightly tanned skin glowed, making his stubble covered chin seem darker. Rick has strong arched brows and high cheekbones, perfectly accentuating his face, his eyelashes are so thick, I think it's illegal.

God...why does Rick have to be so devilishly handsome.

"I can.," I said, it was not a question; although my tone must have indicated so because he nodded, his head slightly tilted, his lips slightly parted.

No words needed to be said but I'd make him say them anyway.

"...Rick... I really need to know what's on your mind..."

"You Michonne, baby, you're always on my mind."

That is not what I'd thought he'd say when he strolled in, and I'm certainly not going to object. He spoke as if he controlled the world, his experience seeping through. His voice was just so deep, so full...He had that rich, silky tone. Utterly speechless, I stared deep into his ocean blue eyes...his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a sea green. This close, I could see the tiny flecks of silver.

I cupped his cheek that was slowly turning red.

My other hand was shaking slightly, my mind was repeating the same sentence over and over, _don't do this... don't do this.'_ But the sound of my heart was beating so loudly I couldn't concentrate. It felt like it was going to explode.

"Rick...I-we..." I still couldn't form any words, so I smiled at him, a small smile played on his lips too.

"Have you ever thought about me?" He asked the question smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating through the low comforting rumble, his full pink lips were pressed firmly together in a flustered expression.

My entire body heated to the richness of his tone – so luxurious and warm.

"Of course, but we're colleagues...this could change everything."

There are days I wonder if my mind is an engine or an exhaust. Am I the master of what I think or are my ideas the result of deep thinking?

Either way, I made a vow never to make choices that matter when I am feeling afraid, perhaps then my life can make a turn for the better.

"It will change...for the better. Are you going to let the change in our environment dictate our happiness?"

He had a point.

We peered deep into each other's eyes and I swallowed and held my breath; my cheeks blushed hotly and I glanced back up into his captivating gaze.

His eyes search mine and he leaned into me, his lips drawing near, my lips parting to receive them. He stopped a mere inch away, his eyes drift down to my lips as though he was savoring the moment.

And then he kissed me.

I was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours I'd spent with Rick - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that I would know all there was to know about his lips. But I hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against my own.

His kiss was soft and slow and he tasted like November, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and crisp autumn air. His lips were warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier.

His hands were wrapped around my waist and mine locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When we broke apart for air, I rested my forehead against his and gathered some much-needed oxygen.

His smirk told me everything and I smiled back, sinking into his hold.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to my hip. It settled there and pulled me closer.

I inhaled sharply.

Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around us, along with all of our worries, our troubles, and our problems. Rick made me feel like none of the bullshit mattered.

The kiss obliterated every thought.

For the first time in forever, my chaotic mind was locked into the present. The worries of what our colleges would think evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car.

Rick had become drunk on endorphin's his only desire was to touch me more. He moved his hands under my smooth layers of my blouse and he let a low moan at the feel of my perfect softness. His fingers gently ran up and down my spine, coaxing shivers out of me.

The heat seemed to travel through my veins, warming me; I felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop me, making my heart sing with pure joy. My eyes had fluttered shut and in the darkness, I saw lights exploding.

He savored my lips and the quickening of his breath matched my own. A kiss like that was a beginning, a promise of so much more.

Completely breathless we pulled apart for air.

He drew back and spent a moment studying my face, holding me gently while cupping my face with one hand. I gazed at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. I watched on breathlessly as his eyes studied mine with silent intensity.

His warm breath ghosted across my face. The swirls of emotion I saw there made me gasp. Pure unadulterated lust and desire.

I felt my blush deepen under his scrutiny.

"So what do you say?"

"I can't deny, this is really exciting."

I felt like I was flying, it was scary and amazing all at the same time.

"I've dreamed of kissing you; my dreams can't compare to the real thing."

"So what is this Rick...what are we doing?"

"Whatever you want to do, I'm yours, it's been that way from day one." He dipped his head shyly, his eyes dropped and he looked at me through his eyelashes.

He was vulnerable as a little boy lost in the woods, he needed me to help him find his way. I needed him at my side on this journey.

"I'm yours..." I said this time I was certain my tone was clear as a bright sunny day.

He looked up at me in triumph, his blue eyes dove into me and he gulped.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" He asked while clearing his throat. I was surprised he held his gaze.

"I'd like that." I held back the grin that was threatening to emerge.

He leaned down, resting his forehead against mine, in moments his soft caress had become more firm.

"It'll be a late dinner, I have all of your case files to attend too." He huffed teasingly.

"Serves you right party boy...besides if you weren't doing the paperwork, who do you think would be here late at night working instead?" My eyebrow arched in amused irritation.

Rick gazed at me lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted my head to the side and kissed me again, his lips hot and demanding. I felt a smoldering heat deep within as Rick's grip tightened, crushing my body to his.

He slanted his head further, deepening the kiss.

This changes everything.

I'm fully aware of the risk, the consequences...But the way I feel right now, it doesn't matter.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Ain't No Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If everything happens for a reason that means you made the right choice even when it’s the wrong choice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ain't no sunshine by Bill Withers
> 
> Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
> Only darkness every day.  
> Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
> And this house just ain't no home  
> Anytime she goes away.

 

 

 

**RICK POV**

I'd awaken to an empty bed, as I leaped from the bed I discover an empty house.

She's gone.

For a moment, I thought it was another nightmare.

The pain was almost unbearable as I moved the curtain to look outside, the sunshine caused my eyes to squint as I focus my gaze.

My heart sunk and I found myself unable to breathe. The panic starts like a tightening of the chest, as if the muscles are trying not to let another breath in, but instead to die. Then the breath comes, shallow, lungs unable to move much against the suddenly heavy ribs.

I lower my head in defeat, with no strength to move, I sit down in the chair. My shaky fingers finally come to stop after running restlessly through my messed up hair. I bite down on my lip trying not to burst into tears. This is not going to help, it's not going to change anything.

Michonne is gone and I'd have to find a way to go on.

This despair is a heady blackness; the ways forward I had thought possible have vanished to black, not blocked, but like they were never there at all. The notion of hope has become meaningless, if my mind should linger on such ideas they start to feel like cruel tricks, as cruel as any desert mirage.

The bond I have with Michonne is one that keeps my heart beating.

Now, the future is an unwalkable road. Even if I tried it would be a journey into a land devoid of hope. It is one thing to look back and realize you were in darkness, it is quite another to look ahead and realize your days in the sun are numbered.

* * *

 

**MICHONNE POV**

Finally some sunshine... After days of rain, the clouds finally broke. The sun brightly shone down, providing the perfect weather for a supply run. Glenn and Aaron agreed and we made the impromptu decision to go on a much-needed trip.

I decided against telling Rick about our plans. A few days ago, he'd come down with a nasty cold and still wasn't feeling well and I knew he'd want to come along instead of getting his much-needed rest.

When I returned that evening with a backpack full of hygiene products, snacks and of course cold medicine, I found Rick sitting in complete darkness. I'm positive he'd been sitting right there all day. I lit a few large candles and he stared at me as if I'd just produced a rhinoceros from my pocket. I could just imagine the sparks in his brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit.

Staring had become our second form of communication. Rick wouldn't look at me so much as through me like my head was transparent and he was fascinated by an object two inches behind my skull. He couldn't believe I was real, that I wasn't going anywhere. He found his salvation in me and I found that fact fascinating, endearing and terribly daunting.

The way he behaves and regards me is beyond neurotic. With any other man this would not be acceptable, but with Rick...handsome, virile Rick, for obvious reasons - I'll allow it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little ASZ Angst...


	8. Jesus Watches Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my slightly alternate history and total fluffy crack- spin on what happens when Jesus meets up with Team Family. This is a cautionary tale. Never- ever...lock Jesus up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After watching the season premiere, I've decided I can no longer watch the show. Yep, that's right sisters and brothers, I am done. Finished. I joined the quitters club and there is no turning back.
> 
> However, I will continue to write the fluffy, fun sexy stories in a universe that have it's walkers, psychopaths, and tragedy, but Team Family remains forever intact...
> 
> ❤️ RIP ❤️ Glenn Rhee ❤️ and ❤️ Abraham Ford❤️

 

**RICK POV**

I was in a deep sleep, deeper than I've been in a long time. It was the first good night in a very long time and I owed it all to Michonne. My angel, my goddess; she loved me last night, better than I'd ever been loved before. I feel myself being pulled away from my dreams of Michonne and although the sound is slight, I can hear the creaking floorboards in my room; I can sense a presence and I know Carl wouldn't even bother being quite.

My survival instincts jolt me like a bolt of lighting. I wake suddenly, every thought in high definition, my sudden movement causes Michonne to jerk awake to see what caused my sudden stir. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into our carotid, ritually we grab our weapons and aim.

My eyes take in every ray of light, still, they can't believe what they are seeing. That smug asshole who calls himself Jesus is in my room. Properly he's got his hands up... but his eyes are not. His eyes are fixated on Michonne. He can't even focus on my colt aimed between his goddamn eyes.

"I bet you're wondering how I got out of your 'jail'." He said calmly while gesturing with air quotes at the word jail.

"Not really," I replied. What I really wanted to know is why the fuck is this asshole in my goddamn room staring at my woman's hot body.

"Who are you?" Michonne asked.

For a fleeting moment, I peered over at her, she's still beautifully nude, her eyes were fixed on him, any sudden move and I'd kill him, she'd kill him. Before he could answer her I did.

"That's the guy I told you about last night," I said, turning my gaze back to him.

I noticed his cheeks turning red as he continued to admire Michonne's perfect body.

"Get out," I ordered him and cocked my gun. I figured he was more of the thieving, peeping Tom- escape artist type and not a murderer; otherwise, we'd already been dead.

He finally peeled his eyes off Michonne and before he could fully exit the room we were half dressed and right on his heels.

* * *

**MICHONNE POV**

I feel a nudge from Rick's callous hands and my eyes open like two flashlight beams. Though my eyes are open I can't think of why; my heart is pounding, mind empty. When Rick leaped from the bed I blindly followed. I only got a glimpse of a phantom shadow as I grabbed my sword.

Now that I'm properly armed I'm ready to face the intruder.

There was something puzzling in the man, my curiosity is peaked. He stood amazingly still. No-one can be that still, not even me. I wonder how long he stood there just watching us before Rick's six-sense kicked in. He was already watching me, his face cast as dead-pan as he could manage, yet he failed. There at the corner of his would-be somber lips was a crease of amusement.

Then his eyes lowered and lowered some more...

Perhaps he thought a full grin wasn't appropriate but the smug smirk wasn't either. Damn-it he was smirking at my body, I stood there frozen as I watched in annoyance at his expression. I saw nothing short of passion on his face, pure lust, as his face reddened with unrestrained blushing.

"I bet you're wondering how I got out of your 'jail'." The intruder calmly stated. He was being awkwardly playful considering the situation.

"Not really," Rick replied. I'm sure Rick was just as miffed as I was; this guy interrupted a perfectly good sleep and a possible round of morning delight.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He'd better have come with an army or it'll be my job to wipe that grin off his arrogant face. I won't enjoy it mind you. Well, maybe a little.

"That's the guy I told you about last night," Rick told me.

Interesting...Enough to send my hand tighter to my Katana…

"Get out," Rick ordered cocking the barrel of his colt and finally the smirk faded. Fortunate for him, Rick has some unfinished business, so the man who calls himself Jesus will live to tell the tale.

* * *

**JESUS POV**

I wasn't sure how long I stood there gazing at them. There sleep positions left little to the imagination. These two kids had a very good night.

But it was her who captivated me.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her perfect, naked form, her skin glistening with a sensual sweat. The woman was beautiful in a classical way, no flowing golden curls or ivory skin; no piercing eyes of cerulean. Her cool umber skin reminded me of my favorite crisp autumn evening, the way her long lashes framed her eyes, resting beautifully on a cherub face. Catching me off guard, she jolted awake with a warning, her large liquid brown eyes held such an intelligence and serenity that it was impossible for me not to be held prisoner by them. Her eyes flung so wide each iris is a perfect orb of sweet chocolate. My god, her eyes were simply spellbinding, her rapturous eyes shone a shade of warm chestnut and there was a genuine look of concern on her symmetrical features.

Nothing so pretty could possibly harm you, right?

Wrong...

The way she held that masterpiece of a sword. She'd kill you without hesitation. I'm sure of it. I'm her target, her eyes captured me, turning me into stone and the way her full lips pierced together, it was inevitable and certain that once you looked at her, you couldn't look away.

"I bet you're wondering how I got out of your 'jail'." I quipped at the stunning couple.

They'll soon come to realize, they'll need a lot more than drywall and a combination lock to contain me. My dear old mother who died years before the turn said, I'm mischievous; I just say I've got an eye for fun. It's an opportunity you know. Mom hunts for bargains in the market and I hunt for fun. Ma gets cheap veggies, I get cheap laughs.

"Not really." The Leader replied. He was obviously pissed. Not that I blame him, I'd be more than pissed off if I was pulled away from such a magnificent creature.

"Who are you?" The beautiful woman asked I took a slight step back, it was all I could do not to stutter and blush when she addressed me.

"That's the guy I told you about last night." He replied to her before I could decide if I wanted to give her my legal name or my moniker.

"Get out." The Leader ordered me and pulled back the barrel on his gun to express his point. I knew he wasn't going to shoot me, but I'd be stupid to test him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter...
> 
> Just A Little Talk with Jesus


	9. Just A Little Talk With Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the total crack short (Jesus Watches Us) - ALL are completely OOC - Let's roll...

** **

 

**JESUS POV**

The kid, I'll call him Jack Sparrow, pointed the gun steadily between my eyes; my, he's quite the chip off the old block.

"What are you doing in our house?"

"I'm waiting for your mom and dad to get dressed."

That shut his ass up. But nothing could beat the look on his little pasty face when his lovely mother and lucky father shuffled out of the bedroom half-dressed and still aglow from their night of pleasure. It was obvious, the little Pirate had no clue that Lovely Locs and The Lucky Leader are a couple.

I'd heard the beautiful woman calling out my name for quite some time last night if only I was the cause of those sexy little moans. I thought as they led me to the kitchen.

And then fashionably late like the police in a bad horror film, his back up arrives, an Asian guy, a burly ginger-haired guy, and Daryl, the guy I spooned in the backseat of the car the night before. They have their guns drawn, but again my presence becomes secondary once I'm deemed harmless and the focus shifts to the lovely couple's reactions with each other, the kid and my blaring observations that are giving it way. I suppose they've been keeping their affairs a secret from the group. Or...Perhaps they just became lovers. I don't know why, but those two... they intrigue me...

Especially her...

Something seems to radiate from within her that would render her irresistible to both genders. Before the turn, I could see scores of men who desired her and flocks of women who courted her friendship. She kept you still and held your beating heart with one gaze, feeding off of you. She was a succubus, beautiful and dangerous. I almost laughed when Rick asked me how I escaped, and I could tell that same question was burning at Daryl too.

But I'll never tell them.

Truth is, I was faking being knocked out; most of the time anyway. But by the time we got to their compound I was fully awake and planning my getaway. So to avoid answering that question, I'll divert and tell them why I stuck around here in the first place.

 

* * *

 

**MICHONNE POV**

His name might be Jesus, but that man is no Saint. What's with this guy and my breast? He can barely finish a thought before his eyes began their journey down my frame. My expression remained natural; I didn't want to encourage his odd behavior by reacting to it. Mind you this was not entirely for him, but mostly for Carl. Carl's unwavering scrutiny left no doubt that he knew about Rick and me.

The question is... does he approve?

A bitter teenager in the normal world is a handful. But under these conditions... I shake the irksome thought out of my head and focus on the stranger. Yep, he's eyeing my thighs now as he speaks to us about trading weapons for food.

Obviously, this guy's been slithering around here without notice before he decided to wake us. He's certainly a mystery, but one that can easily be solved with the right questions. Right now Rick is so irritated by Jesus's wandering eyes and distracted by Carl's judging eyes, he's missing this mark on his interrogations.

So I'll pick up the slack...

"You said you've been trading with other communities?"

He nodded his confirmation, sat back in confidently in his chair, never removing his eyes from me...

According to him, my world is about to get a lot bigger...

 

* * *

 

**RICK POV**

This guy is really asking to get knocked out...again... I'm trying to have a conversation with him but he can't seem to keep his damn eyes off Michonne. He's looking at her like she still naked. 

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here," I tell him.  He's addressing her as if she's the only one in the room. I know the mere presence of Michonne can be distracting; even with her clothes on. So I'm sure he's creaming his pants with the images of her naked. Bastard...What's with this guy anyway...? He managed to bypass Rosita and Carol's patrol-watch last night and gather an inventory of the armory. I wonder if he's hiding some stolen weapons in that ridiculous trench coat. He also noticed that we're running low on food, so that means he's been snooping in the pantry too.

How'd he do it?

Asshole never did answer me...

He says he comes from a community similar to Alexandria, and they need weapons.

They must need women too...

Sonofa...

* * *

 

**ABE POV**

"I'll be right back," I told the group and left, I didn't bother waiting for a response.

I'd better go get Maggie. This guy is talking business; he wants us to come with him, to his town and make a trade – guns for food. Sounds pretty good to me, but I don't think anyone is fully listening to the plan, especially Rick. The guy keeps eying Michonne and it's pissing Rick off. 

Curly's gonna bitch slap Moses any moment and we'll never get our food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ RIP ❤️ Noah ❤️ Glenn Rhee ❤️ ❤️ Abraham Ford❤️ Sasha ❤️


	10. Damn You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a very vivid dream I had the other night. I wanted to tell a tale of Rick being very demanding/dominate and you, the lovely reader being a very willing/submissive participant.

 

You watch him near you, his sky blue eyes leer at you with such intensity, it could almost be mistaken for anger.

Near a swathe of trees, His lips immediately find yours. It's been over six months that you've seen him. You've shared too many kisses for you to count, and still, he finds a way to steal your breath away.

You know this rendezvous is just a distraction for him, and you feel like this should bother you. But it doesn't. He's usually rough with you, but he's even rougher during times like these.

He spreads his fingers and the fastenings on your jacket and backpack, the material hitting the ground with a dull thud. The cool air bites at your exposed arms, and you shudder.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing out here!" you hiss.

"Come on now, you know you won't feel cold for long," he teases, and your stomach does that funny thing when he smirks at you like that.

You let out an irritated huff, your breath misting in the air, and then lean forward to kiss him again. He backs you up against one of the trees, and you can feel the rough bark through your undershirt.

He doesn't remove your shirt but simply pulls it up in order to finally reach your breasts.

The night air is cold, but Rick's hands are colder as they move across your body. One slides his calloused cold hands down past your belly as he sucks on your nipple, seeking the heat pooled between your legs.

He's not disappointed. He never is. His teeth nip against your flesh as his fingers find what they're searching for. You gasp, your head pressing back against the trunk of the tree behind you.

"Did you…bring a...condom?" you ask between sharp intakes of breath, questioning if he remembered the condoms this time.

His lips leave your chest, and his mouth hovers over yours for a moment. "No." He growled, his fingers make your breath hitch again, and you hiss, "Why not?!"

"Because I want to fill you up," he replies smoothly, and then his lips meet yours before you can offer any kind of retort.

His ferocity is showing now, his movements disguised as passion. But you know better.

He undoes his pants, his hands leaving you briefly before they return to tug your bottoms down to your knees. Once more, you grit your teeth against the cold, but you can't deny that it excites you.

He doesn't wait. He pushes into you, his tongue gaining entrance into your mouth from your resulting gasp. The bark of the tree scrapes against your back as he starts to thrust, your hands scrabbling against his shoulders.

One of his hands slips around your thigh and lifts your leg a bit as you do your best to step out of your bottoms. You groan quietly, trying to keep your voice in check.

Your body feels amazing around him. He's always loved the sensation, has even found himself craving it if he doesn't have you for a while.

You hear his breath pick up, and the hand not under your thigh snakes up to your neck. There's no pressure, but he likes the sight, the illusion of control over you. Your pulse is fast beneath his chilly fingers, and he suppresses a moan.

He stills his hips, fully buried in you. "Legs," he orders when you don't immediately comply, his eyes narrow. "Legs," he growls.

"Rick, just give me a second," you get out, irritated, your hand clenched in the front of his shirt.

When you wrap your legs around Rick's waist, he pushes your back harder against the tree trunk. His hips don't move, but his hand releases your thigh and slips down to where your bodies are joined to begin to tease you.

He gets you writhing quickly, hearing your breath pick up beside his ear. It makes him let out a low, pleased sound. Your fingers grasp the fabric at his shoulders, your heart pounding loudly. His teeth find your ear, and his hand unconsciously tightens around your neck as his fingers move faster against your most sensitive area.

He feels your body quiver around him, hears the curses you hiss through your teeth. That's when he starts to undulate his hips again, his pace brutal. You can't keep quiet – you squirm, you moan, you say his name forgetting the sounds of the nearby camp, not caring if anyone is around to hear you.

You're building to your next climax again already, and he's eager for it. He likes the sensation it gives him, likes hearing his name cross your lips during your ecstasy.

He's quickly rewarded, due to the fast pace he's set. It's too much for him, and with a few more pumps of his hips, he releases, deep hard hot inside of you with an animal like groan.

Panting fills the air in the quiet forest, the chill of the night starting to give you goosebumps.

"Damn," you moan, biting your lip as he whispers your name over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question...
> 
> When reading this, did you picture...
> 
> Rick X You?  
> Rick X Michonne?


End file.
